Discussion of Background and Prior Art
A dual-inline-package, or DIP, is an electronic circuit component used in integrated circuitry typically comprising a microchip wafer embedded in an epoxy block. Thin wires are attached to terminals of the embedded wafer and extend to the outside of the block at intervals. Usually these wires, or pins, are bent at right angles to a vertical position a short distance after they exit the block so that they can be pushed through holes in the circuit board and soldered to the other side where conducting paths interconnect the soldered pins to other components as desired.
More recently, to save space, DIP components are being "surface mounted" on both sides of a circuit board; that is, a DIP component is soldered to the same side of the circuit board rather than "through mounted". In order to facilitate surface mounting, the pins must have a second right angle bend so that the end portion of the pins is horizontal, parallel to the surface of the circuit board, and any excess length of the end portion of the pins trimmed for convenience in arranging the DIP component with other circuitry and components.
Although many new DIP components are being manufactured in a form suitable for surface mounting, many DIP components exist in through-mounting form. Furthermore, it is not uncommon to find that the pins are not in perfect alignment: to begin with one or more misaligned pins in an array of pins. Existing jigs for bending DIP components, such as that embodying the invention claimed by Ruegger in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,388 issued 07/1977, do not address the problem of bending for surface mounting DIP component pins already bent for through mounting or the problem of any misaligned pins. Furthermore, the bend produced by the Ruegger jig depends on the way the DIP component is positioned in the jig.